Dragon Girl
by Raiegki Leviathan
Summary: Kind of like me. [One sided Axel x Mulan]


**A/N:** The idea struck me while on vacation and I just _had_ to write this. I like this couple idea, but worry not; Axel x Demyx x Marluxia will always be my one true love. This story takes place during the second visit to The Land of the Dragons.

* * *

**Dragon Girl

* * *

**

I can't help but watch her.

After failing to get my best friend back, the castle was the absolute _last_ place I wanted to be, so I went world-hopping. But it was _boring_, not being able to cause a little havoc and being all alone. I needed a good show.

The Land of the Dragons…it goes by a second name, China. And when I heard there was going to be a war, I couldn't help but stick around. You know me, Axel, the fire starter, the backstabber, the manipulator…a war sounded pretty entertaining. Cruel, I know, but I never claimed to be nice, did I?

Anyways, that's when I first saw her.

Fa Mulan.

She was different from all the other girls. She was the odd duck that didn't fit in. Sure, she completely outclassed the others when it came to beauty, but when it came to rules and traditions? Mulan just had this odd little habit of _not being able to follow a single one_.

Kind of like me.

I was there when she cut her hair short, sitting on the wall in the pouring cold rain, watching at first, out of boredom. It quickly turned to interest when I saw the little dragon sitting on her shoulder. I remember seeing Sora summon him in Castle Oblivion.

Castle Oblivion, what a riot that place was.

And so I followed her, right up until she met the oh so _special_ Keyblade Master and enlisted his help.

It was just downright _hilarious_ from there, watching her to pretend to be something she's not. I found myself making fun of her on more than one occasion.

And then, something changed. Mulan stopped pretending.

She really began to shine…ridicule turned to awe. Her confidence soared. Anything in her way met a fiery end. She danced with flames.

Kind of like me.

Then I got to thinking…who was I to make fun of her? After all, there's a lot of me in that heart of hers.

She risked _everything_ for the one person that meant so much to her…kind of like me. I can't help but admire that. Watching her is like seeing a part of myself, which is why I'm sitting here on the palace roof, watching her fight that monstrosity of a Heartless Xigbar unleashed onto the land.

And even as she grits her teeth and swings that sword with deadly speed, she's still pretty. She's still beautiful, especially when surrounded by those deadly flames.

I hate doing nothing. But what can I do? We're on opposite sides, so to speak, and she doesn't even know I exist. And she already burns for someone else.

* * *

Axel scowled and stood up, brushing his fiery mane back with one hand. He had to go. There was nothing for him here.

"Pretty little dragon girl, isn't she?"

He looked over his shoulder, scowl turning into a glare of utmost loathing. Saïx was here. _The pesky berserker just won't give up will he?_ He had thought bitterly. The Luna Diviner had been relentlessly pursuing Axel across the worlds, forcing him to be constantly on the move. And now Saïx had caught up with him.

"Isn't she fantastic? What a beautiful heart she has." Saïx mused, ignoring his prey and looking over the courtyard. "What a shame we'll have to take it from her. Oh, but think of the Nobody we'd get."

Saïx was fully aware of the daggers Axel was glaring at him. He was unfazed.

"Do you think that maybe her Nobody would be strong enough to get in the Organization?" Saïx asked, turning around, but Axel was gone. Behind him, the dragon Heartless cried out in pain before landing on the ground, heart free to join with Kingdom Hearts. He frowned in minor annoyance. Fine, he'd play Axel's game of hide and seek a little while longer. Until then, the dragon girl would have to wait.

Smirking to himself, Saïx once again retreated into the darkness. And down in the stone courtyard, Mulan was blissfully unaware of the fire that she fueled.

A fire that was kind of like her.


End file.
